


The Runaway

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: After Baelfire Gold gets in trouble, Belle decides to stick close to him. Just in case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sarahshouldbestudying prompted: "running away"

Belle set down the receiver slowly, giving herself a few seconds to take a deep breath and choose the best approach to the unexpected - and frankly, quite unwelcome - situation.

Not used to being thrust into other people's personal affairs, Belle thought of waiting until Mr. Gold arrived and letting father and son to their own choices. But... she did like the boy, and she had heard enough about his father's reputation to be wary of leaving them alone in this instance.

A quick trip to her apartment upstairs for a tea set and to boil water, then.

There was no discussion that wasn't improved with good tea.

Mr. Gold might be as stubborn and mean-spirited as the stories made him, but in her experience no man said no to a pretty smile and an invitation to stay. Worst case scenario, Belle thought as she palmed the key to the front door in her pocket, she could always lock the man in until she was sure that Baelfire wouldn't be harmed in any way.

Decision made, even if she was trembling a little at the prospect of setting herself against a man most of her friends referred to as a real ogre, Belle rushed upstairs, did what was necessary in under three minutes, and then came back, hoping for once that Mr. Gold's bad leg would slow him.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, and with deliberately measured steps, she walked over to the collection of chairs and pillows that she'd set up as a reading corner for anyone who wanted a cozy, quiet space and for some reason couldn't get it at home.

The thirteen-year-old boy had grabbed the two largest pillows, one at his back and the other under his feet. The large backpack Belle had noticed at his entrance but hadn't thought important enough to remark upon was at his side. The boy was too engrossed in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban to notice Belle's presence, just as he had been for the last couple of weeks as he made his way through the first two books.

He took other titles home, but Baelfire seemed to prefer to read Harry Potter in small daily doses.

Belle hadn't noticed anything different tonight. It certainly had not crossed her mind to call Baelfire's father to update him on his son's whereabouts. Yes, it was late. But Baelfire often stayed until seven thirty, when she would direct him back to his house for dinner.

More than anyone in town, Belle understood losing themselves into a fictional world.

Mr. Gold had never seemed to mind. The one time he had brought Baelfire to the library, he had looked around and must have approved, because while Belle had been ready to defend her territory against any complaints, he had only paid the fee Bae had earned after spilling milk on one of the borrowed books, and then stood silently at his son's side as Baelfire gave Belle a brand-new hardcover version and explained his dad had helped with half of the price or it would have taken him another month to afford a replacement.

Belle had of course started to assure the boy that it hadn't been necessary, but left the subject quickly when Mr. Gold had cleared his throat.

It wasn't how she'd choose to teach responsibility, but Gold's approach was far from the worst.

He had seemed to be doing a decent job as a single parent.

Which was why his panicked voice had scared her when she'd picked up the phone.

"Baelfire," she called the boy, then repeated his name louder, this time earning a glance up from the book. "Your father just called."

Brown eyes widened.

Not in terror, though. Just the normal fear of a boy caught in a misdeed and, if Belle wasn't reading him wrong, regret. "He is very worried, Baelfire."

The boy shifted guiltily. "You told him I was here."

He was smart enough not to phrase that as a question, but Belle still nodded. "Of course. He found your note in your room." It wasn't her business, but she still asked. If it was a serious concern, then she'd have to think of taking the boy's side. "Why would you tell him you were running away?"

Baelfire sighed. "I wasn't? I mean... I wrote it, but, I guess - I don't know?"

Belle wanted to pinch her nose.

"I thought I'd be back home before he noticed it?"

"Of course," Belle said, trying to smile reassuringly.

"Is he angry?"

Not while he had been talking to her, but Belle was sure that Mr. Gold wouldn't be on his most polite frame of mind as he came to pick up his son. "Your father has been under a lot of stress."

Baelfire cringed. "I'm sorry."

"Of course you are, dear-"

Just then, the sound of a Cadillac parking outside reached them. Mr. Gold must have been speeding to get to the library so fast.

Belle watched Baelfire carefully, but the boy only stared at the door, his face paling. But he wasn't cringing or looking for a place to hide. In fact, he was coming to his feet, resigned to his fate but not scared of it.

She would still have them sit for tea. Just in case.

"You wait here," she told Baelfire, then rushed to the door.

Her plans of a new life in Storybrooke had never included meeting the most powerful man in town except in passing.

But, well, there had to be a reason Mr. Gold had such an unsavory reputation. Belle's conscience just wouldn't let her rest tonight unless she made sure that Baelfire had someone at his side in the next twenty minutes.

Meddling in private affairs wasn't the best impression to make on a man.

But, Belle decided with a mental shrug, it wasn't as if she cared about Mr. Gold's opinion of her.

 

The End  
22/11/16


End file.
